


found

by kelway17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Gen, Hurt Ianto Jones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Protective Owen, Serious Injuries, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelway17/pseuds/kelway17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is injured on a weevil hunt and Owen finds out his brother he never met is closer than he thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was lying in a hospital bed unconscious, doctors slipping in and out checking vitals and for any signs of him waking up. He had been for over two and a half hours now with little change after his condition stabilized. He had sustained severe head trauma while on a weevil hunt with Gwen, who was currently pacing up and down the waiting room chastising her self for not noticing Ianto was at risk until too late, Gwen had been a bit preoccupied handcuffing the previous weevil and did not see a pair of male weevils attack Ianto from behind and smash his head against the wall of a nearby building until she hears him groan in pain next thing she knew he had been unconscious, Gwen had called an ambulance and then jack to sort out the mess as she had been forced to shoot the weevils to get to Ianto. 

Jack was sat in the waiting room with Gwen trying to calm her down, telling her it was not her fault and other platitudes keeping his voice as calm as he could muster.

Neither Owen nor Toshiko had been informed of the incident, as they were out on their first date, Jack had reasoned that Ianto was stable and nothing could be done until he regained consciousness and the damage could be properly assessed, there was no point ruining their date for them to come and pace in a hospital waiting room, it would not make any difference if there were two or four people pacing, Iantos condition would not change because of it.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................

The date was going really well until his phone rang. "Are you going to answer that?" Tosh asked Owen quietly.

"Nah, It's my sister, I probably forgot one of the kids birthdays or something.I'll call her back tomorrow." Owen replied in a disinterested voice.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Tosh exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah,my parents split about a year after me and my twin sister Rhiannon were born, she stayed with dad , while I moved to London with Mum. My dad remarried a welsh bird and they had a son before separating a couple of months after Ian was born. never met my little brother though I hate my father and my mother wouldn't hear of having Ian in our house, we talk weekly unlike my sister we get on really well but, we just never got time off work at the same time." Owen shrugged.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................

On the other end of the phone Rhiannon was frantic, ringing her twin brother over and over again, desperate to tell her brother what she had heard from the hospital. What ifs running through her head.

Her husband was not helping, asking about dinner and all the other things she 'should be doing' rather than worrying a bout a brother she never sees.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Just answer it, Will you? She is not giving up, it could be important." Tosh grumbled lightheartedly. 

"yeah alright." Owen muttered pulling Tosh down onto the sofa next to him as he answered the phone "Hey, Rhia what do you want I'm kinda busy!" Owen grumbled.

"Oh OK then I won't tell you that our little brother is in hospital." wept Rhiannon over the phone.

"Oh god! What happened? Which hospital? Is he going to be ok? Where are you?" Owen asked at a million miles per hour distress clear in his voice. 

Tosh looked at him with concern filled eyes "whats wrong?" she asked quietly squeezing his shoulder in what was meant to be comforting.

Owen lifted a finger to silence Tosh as his sister filled him in on what she had been told "He was mugged apparently, had his head smashed against a wall repeatedly." Rhiannon whimpered down the phone breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

"Oh god!" Owen muttered in reply followed by a stream of curses as a tear ran down his cheeks. he turned to tosh and explained while he waited for his sister to continue answering his questions. "My brother Ian the one I was telling you about, he's been mugged and is in hospital!" he told her between sobs.

"The doctor said they won't know anything until he wakes up, if he wakes up. Apparently a friend of his found him and called the ambulance she and his partner are in the waiting room at the hospital worried out of their minds." Rhiannon told him before asking if he would pick her up on the way to the hospital as they only had one car and Johnny would need it in the morning.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................

The shocked looks on Jack, Gwen, Owen and Tosh' faces would have been laughable if not for the severity of the situation when they spotted each other at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

While Tosh went to talk to Gwen and Jack to find out what they were doing sitting in a hospital waiting room in the middle of the night, Owen and his sister rushed to the front desk to ask after their little brothers condition.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Hi, how can I help you?” chirped the overly cheerful brunette sat behind the desk.

“We were called about our younger brother Ian. He was mugged and sustained a head wound.” Owen snapped in reply, the receptionist’s cheerful manner annoying him greatly.

“Do you have his full name?” the young woman queried timidly having picked up on the tone of his voice. Opening a new tab on her desktop computer.

Owen racked his brain, searching for any idea of his brothers surname, he wasn’t even sure of his full first name, he knew it was welsh, he couldn’t pronounce it properly when he was little so he had just always known him as Ian. He looked at his twin sister hoping she knew it, he knew Ian had taken his mothers surname due to having a great dislike for their father, but not what that surname was.

“You don’t know our little brothers name!” Rhiannon huffed half in indignation half amusement, glaring at her twin brother almost playfully, if you ignored her red eyes and tear stained face.

“He took his mums surname; I never met the woman how am I supposed to know it?” Owen all but growled back, but gently started stroking her back comfortingly seeing how close to tears she was.

“Idiot” Rhiannon muttered with a small chuckle under her breath before turning back to the woman at the desk, “His name is Ianto Jones.” She told her trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

Owens eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open as he muttered “Tea boy” under his breath.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Meanwhile Tosh was coming quickly to the same conclusion as Jack told her about the incident with Ianto and the weevils.

“So Gwen called an ambulance and said he was mugged, and then called me to deal with the dead weevils.” At that Tosh zoned out with a gasped “oh” under her breath.

“And we have been waiting here for any information on how bad it is, since then.” Jack concluded dragging her out of her thoughts. “What are you guys doing here anyway? And who is the woman glaring at Owen?”

“That woman is his twin sister.” Tosh replied as Owen and Rhiannon approached.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
“Is there any news on Ianto’s condition?” Tosh asked quietly as Owen slumped into the uncomfortable plastic chair next to her.

“How did you, oh right genius, forget I said anything.” Mumbled Owen reeling from the fact that one of his best mates was his little brother and neither of them had realized until now, and that may just be too little too late, his little brother Ian was still unconscious, and they wouldn’t know more until he woke up, if he woke up at all. 

"No change." Rhiannon replied muffed by Owens shoulder where she buried her head and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Soft sobbing noises slowly getting louder, was the first thing Ianto heard as he exited a state of silence that was all he could hear, and the empty darkness all he had been able to see for an as yet undetermined amount of time, which had seemed to go on forever, as if he’d been incarcerated in a vast and endless cell, empty of all but him, so very alone.

Slowly he came to recognise the voice of the person weeping very close to his ear, female, that ruled out Jack, Owen, his brother in law and his nephew, though any of the first three weeping so openly and distraughtly would be most unheard of. That left Rhia, Tosh Gwen and his niece, Micah was unlikely as she rarely cried and when she did it was as good as silent, Gwen was out to as she was more the pace anxiously type of person, Tosh seemed unlikely to as she tended to cry very quietly and where nobody would notice, always the wall flower. 

That left Rhia, his strong willed, loud, brash, half sister who hated to let people see her cry, crying is a sign of weakness their dad had always said, something bad must have happened for her to show such weakness, after so many years not letting anything get to her. 

Well obviously he wasn’t dead, which was a small comfort; you couldn’t hear people when you were dead, or at least that’s what Jack had said a few months ago. Although Jacks description of death fitted very well, alarmingly well in fact, to the sensation he had felt after the pain in his head which had disappeared into the silent dark place he was just starting to fight his way out of, towards his distressed sister and no doubt the rest of his mismatched family.

He tried but failed to remember what had happened, he had been helping Gwen subdue a rather pissed off weevil, next thing he knew something had him by the throat, followed by a loud cracking sound and pain, each time the sound repeated the pain got increasingly worse until everything went fuzzy, then the indeterminable amount of time passed in that dark quiet hell, that was when he realized the pain was slowly returning and getting gradually worse, and other sounds were slowly filtering into his confused mind, voices.

The first voice to catch his attention was the American accent he always found so very comforting, Jack was here, good he was safe as long as Jack was here, next was the feminine welsh tones of Gwen who from her tone of voice was probably pacing and berating herself that it was all her fault. Then there were the soft comforting tones that could only be Tosh coming from the same direction as Gwen’s voice probably trying to console her, Ianto thought. He was starting to catch words here and there and caught his brother in laws voice telling his niece and nephew not to get in the way of the doctors.

And then there was Owen asking the doctors “Do you have any idea when my brother will wake up?” if he could Ianto would have smiled at that, his hunch had been right and Owen finally knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto opened his eyes and groaned at the sudden influx of light making the throbbing pain in his head worsen to the point that he nearly passed out again from the pain. Instantly all the noise in the room ceased as eight pairs of concerned eyes all fell on him at once. The silence was broken by Owen demanding that Gwen go and fetch the nurse immediately and coming to check on him himself with his usual brusque manners back in place. 

“Tea boy, Nice of you to finally join us.” His brother snarked. “Let’s start with the basics how many fingers am I holding up?” he demanded holding up what was evidently two fingers even though Ianto could see at least four of Owens left hand.

“I assume two as from memory you don’t have four left hands.” Ianto replied in a much less sarcastic manner than he would usually, knowing that this was Owens way of showing concern.

“Who is the current prime minister?” Owen continued quieter having noticed Ianto flinching from the volume of his last demand.

“I can’t remember. What does that have to do with anything Owen? Can I go back to sleep now?” Ianto snapped irritably concerning Owen who was starting to think Ianto may have quite severe concussion.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with the situation. I’m just trying to test you for concussion. That the bloody walking encyclopedia can’t remember who the prime minister is has me almost thoroughly convinced that your blow to the head has you badly concussed. So no you can’t just go back to sleep!” Owen snipped back getting frustrated with his little brother, really Ianto always made the worst patient and that’s including jack who couldn’t sit still for more than five seconds without getting fidgety which always made giving him stitches hard not that he ever really needed them but if they needed him and didn’t have time for him to bleed out and come back to life it had sometimes been necessary though this process was more painful for the captain so was only ever a last resort.

Ianto groaned in reply but other than that made no outward objection.

“Right so tea boy has double vision, fatigue, memory loss and is clearly more sensitive to light and noise than usual going by his reactions. Are you experiencing any headaches or nausea?” Owen asked going into all out doctor mode.

“I have just had my head smashed against I’m not really sure what repetitively, why on earth would I have a headache.” Ianto demanded sarcastically lifting his head to glare at Owen, immediately regretting that decision as the room began to spin.

“Don’t be a smart ass Ian.” Owen grumbled as he ran his fingers through his brother’s hair searching to find out how much physical damage had been sustained. 

At that moment Gwen came rushing back in followed by two nurses and a doctor from the hospital the noise of their arrival causing Ianto to wince.

Everyone was shooed from the room as the doctor did much the same tests as Owen had just finished much to the annoyance of their disgruntled patient.


	5. Chapter 5

How Jack managed to acquire permission for eight people to be visiting him at the same time, Ianto didn’t even want to think about as his colleagues and family returned upon the doctor’s retreat. At best it could be slight misuse of power at worst completely illegal, not that anyone could do much about it, worst case scenario if he got himself arrested, which would be extremely unlikely as he held a position above the British government, all Jack would have had to do was to die and he could wake up in the morgue and walk out scot free. 

In the time it had taken him to run through twenty possible scenarios in his head of how Jack may if required be able to escape prison, which was a strange tangent in itself to consider about ones significant other, Rhia had reached his side and was demanding in her bossiest I’m your big sister you will do as I say voice “what’d they say was wrong with you then?”

Ianto’s reply was quiet due to his headache but scathing none the less “Owen, has I’m sure already told you far more than those imbeciles could. He is far more qualified with this type of injury. All they had to say was it was concussion which I could have told you even before the Spanish inquisition over there,” here he paused to glare at Owen “attacked me with the soft cushions and the comfy chair!” Tosh who had been watching Monty python with Ianto on their nights off giggled at his reference and the baffled faces of everyone else present. “Either way” he continued “they are keeping me for observation for observation as there are a few nasty gashes and they are slightly concerned that there may be some internal bleeding.”

Owen swore and muttered that he could patch Ianto up in half the time back at the hub where he had all the right equipment. 

Rhia raised her eyebrows at her brothers statement “What do you do that could possibly require a medical bay better equipted than the hospital? Wait hang on a second you two work together!” she demanded slowly getting more and more confused. “Ianto told me he works at the torist office and you said you were a privet general practitioner, so that means one if not both of you lied to me and what could you do that you couldn’t tell me, it must be dangerous he said you were much more experienced with this sort of injury.” At this point she turned her rant from one brother to the other, “were you even mugged or was that just an excuse?” she demanded.

At this point Jack decided to intervene “They both work for me, in police special ops.” He said smoothly, stealing the excuse Gwen had used with Rhys, “Owen is our medic and Ianto is generally down in the archives and intelligence gathering not in the field but we were short handed and he is highly trained in the field. That he got hurt on Owen’s night off meant he is in hospital not in our base and as such is probably the only reason you know about the injury at all. Can we pleases deal with any more family drama after Yan stops wincing at the slightest noise” he concluded this with a worried glance at where Ianto was curled up on the uncomfortable hospital with his niece hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monty python sketch referenced   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tym0MObFpTI


	6. Chapter 6

Not long after everyone had been shooed out of the ward so that Ianto could get some rest. A few days later after the doctors were convinced that he was stable and on the mend Ianto was finally released from hospital much to his relief, the last few days had been torturously infuriating. He had either been alone and bored out of his skull, or with Rhi which was possibly worse as if she was there alone she was Glaring at him and ranting about him lying to her both about his job and for not motioning his relationship with Jack to her, if Owen was present the glaring and shouting was twice as bad as at those times she had two targets for her frustration and if Jack was present with her she flip flopped between trying to be nice and get to know her brother’s partner and glaring and ranting at him for putting her brother the man he pertained to love in a dangerous situation that caused him to end up in hospital. No matter the situation with his concussion the hospital was constantly too loud and too bright for him to be entirely comfortable.

The day before he was to be released was worst possible combination though as Rhi, Jack and Owen all happened to be visiting and a huge dispute broke out as to where Ianto was to spend his convalescence until he was well enough to return to his flat as the doctors still wanted him to have someone with him for a few days encase of any sudden complications due to his head injury. Jack’s suggestion that he would stay with Ianto at the flat until he was fully recovered was immediately shot down by Owen “You are needed at work you can’t just take off an indefinite amount of time with no warning, without you and Ianto the hub will be chaos we only kept things in check when you vanished because Ianto is irritatingly organised” as the medical officer Owen couldn’t take the time off either even though he was “most qualified to look after Ianto in his current condition”. 

So it came to be that for the next week at least Ianto would stay with his sister as she was a stay at home mother therefore she had no work commitments, it was also agreed that Owen would visit every evening after he was finished at torchwood to check on Ianto’s health. Ianto was not thrilled at the prospect of the imminent interrogation he knew would occur the moment they were alone at her home but he had to agree with Rhi it was the only viable option available.


End file.
